Just Look Back and Notice Me
by lelouch atobe
Summary: A simple girl that works as an overseas worker meets the famous actor Ryoma Echizen. What will happen to them is she can help Ryoma to ease his sadness?. Will they will work good together?.
1. Disclaimer Page Author's Notes

**Disclaimer Page/Author's Notes**

I do not own any Prince of Tennis characters I justown this story that I made.

I do not own also Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis only owned by the creators of it, the producers and the original writer of it does.

I dedicated this story to the fan girls and fan boys around the world that do have a person that they like/admire/love that is unfortunately born as an actor/actress that they only watch to the dramas shown in television or thru the internet or movies. Even me, I am also a fan. hehehe. :-P

Again I repeat I do not own Prince of Tennis either in forms of manga, dramas or live action. But Prince of Tennis is really great. It has Japanese and Chinese live action and the Anime has been shown in different countries. ^_^

**-END-**

Now start to read chapter one of this story. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just Look Back and Notice Me**

**Chapter I**

**Opposites Meet**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. I just own this plot I made.

In order to gain money sometimes people tries to make a sacrifice for the sake of their family. In order to survive they sacrifice their own happiness and goes to abroad to enter for work and earn money. They are the overseas workers. They go to a different country to earn, help their own families and relatives and tries to fulfill their dreams, ambitions, journeys and experiences. One of them is Candice but she is different. Candice is from a far country. She goes to an alien country to try a new experience. She wants to know if she can survive in a far away country even without support from her parents. One day she finds herself boarding a plane from her country to Japan. In Japan she finds a work as an office worker in an industrial firm. Everyday she works in the office for at least eight hours sometimes she also makes overtime. In her everyday work she finds it difficult. Everyday she goes home very tiredly. She can't even cook food for herself in the evening. She always eats foods that are preserved like noodles, canned goods and anything that can be eaten fast. Today she is lucky to buy a food from a restaurant located at a nearby location from her office. After eating her dinner she easily falls asleep. At last Saturday came…

Today is Saturday. A bright shine of sun can be seen in the east. Candice decides to take a walk in the park but very unlucky for her while walking in the park a snatcher grabs his bag and stole it. Candice was very shocked all the money that she tries to earn is inside the bag that has been snatch. She tries to follows the snatcher she tries to grab the shirt of the snatcher but the snatcher is vey powerful she can't do anything. The snatcher runs again. She tries to follow that man. But the snatcher run very fast she didn't catch the pace of the criminal.

Candice cries while walking in the road. She is very sad. No one helps her even there are some people that also saw what happened. She feels pity at herself. She said to herself _"Is this what I will got from working?"_. She is very sad; the tears are flowing in her cheeks. She didn't even see a man who is standing in the center of the road where she is walking. She bumps that man. They both fell in the ground.

"Ouch! What are you doing, Idiot?." The boy that is wearing a hood and black jogging pants said to Candice.

Candice didn't response she is just sobbing.

The boy now didn't know what is happening. She tries to talk to the girl that is in front of him.

"Hey, are you hurt?." The voice of angriness changes to a voice of concern.

Still she didn't even move. No voice came from her.

"Alright sorry for shouting you. Are you hurt when we fell in the ground?." The boy said.

"He is very bad….. He must not do that…. I work hard for it…." Those are the words that came from her.

"What are you saying? Is there something happened to you?." The boy said.

"A criminal snatch my bag…. Inside that bag all my earnings are in there….I was going to the bank to deposit it but that accident happened… Now I don't have any money left….. " She just said to him weakly.

"Is that what happened? Then we must go to the police to report it. Stand up lets go." The boy said.

Candice stands up.

"No, I wouldn't report it. I will only think that the snatcher needed money to feed his family. That will I will be going to do to forget it. I will forgive him for the sake of his family. " Candice said still crying but wiping now her tears that flows from her eyes.

"Are you sure?." The concerned boy said.

"Yes.." Candice said in weak voice. She tries to smile now. "Ah, thank you for your concern." Candice vow to the man in front of her.

"It's nothing, but always look where are you going so you do not bump to the people that are in road that do their jogging in the park." The boy said.

"Ok, I will try that." Candice said.

"Are you sure your alright? I will treat you for a drink. Let's go to there." The boy said pointing to the vending machine. He notice that the girl in front of him is still sobbing but tries to hides it.

He holds the arm of the girl that he didn't knew who that is. Candice thinks that he is very kind and gentleman so Candice just follows where he wanted to go. He gave Candice a grape juice.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." Candice said. "Do you always go in here?."

"No, I am waiting my assistant here. I said to my assistant that I need to meet him here. But it seems that he will not arrive. I just waste my time here." The boy said.

"_Assistant?" _she wonders what he is saying. She looks carefully to the boy in front of her. Suddenly the wind blows the hood of the boy; it reveals that the boy in front of her looks familiar. Her eyes widened as she saw the face of the boy. She is now shocked; shocked now than before.

The boy put up his hood very fast. He is afraid that people might see him and notice him.

"You are the famous actor! Ryoma Echi.." Candice said but before she finishes what she is saying he covers her mouth.

"Shhhh, don't shout it. People might hear you." The boy said that is revealed to have a name Ryoma Echizen.

Candice just nod at what Ryoma said to her. Ryoma take Candice behind a big tree. Then release her. Candice looks again at him.

"So you are really Ryoma. Wow, you are really handsome and cute." Candice is still fascinated at what she finds out. She can't believe that the one of the famous actor of this generation is in front of her. She can describe the looks of Ryoma as he has a green eyes, white complexion, petite body but taller than her, she also noted that this boy have red lips. She can say that the look of Ryoma is perfect. Take note the fact that at the past Candice also finds herself watching Ryoma's concert because her friends also bring her with them if Ryoma do have a concert, mall tour, guesting and etc.

Ryoma look at Candice now. He wears an annoyed look. His eyes are full of suspicion and annoyance. Candice notices that Ryoma do not like that people might know who really he is. That he is afraid that people might run onto him and act like a crazy fans trying to grab him and ask something to him.

"Sorry." Candice said to Ryoma.

"It's nothing. It's not your fault." Ryoma seems to calm down now. "Please, do not let everyone knows that I am here, please." Ryoma added.

"Ok, but why are you here?." Candice asked Ryoma.

"Actors and actresses are also human. I am also human I do wanted to walk, move like a normal people of this country. I envied peoples around me. They do not need any security everytime they like to go to the places they want. They enjoy the environment around them without any doubt that other people might grab them or worst they will going to throw stories about us that we didn't do and we don't know if it's really happened. Being a star doesn't means all the luck and beautiful things are all in our hand. You are really lucky you can wander around like you didn't care if what may happen. In short, you are really lucky that you are not born to become a star. " Ryoma said while wearing a sad expressions.

"But you are actor, you are famous. Aren't you lucky that everyone likes you? Everyone wants you. I can say that if you are only things or animal like stuff toy or a puppy they will be going to own you and take care of you in their home. You are lucky that you are rich and famous. All about you is perfect. Everything you wanted you can easily gets them. You do not need to work everyday till you do not even move up your hands just to buy an appliances or things that you wanted? You must not envy us but we must envy you that are the reasons why people are crazy trying to be with you even for only a little time." Candice concernedly said.

"No, I do not own all the things I wanted. I only want only one thing but the thing I really wanted to have seems that it is impossible for me to get. Her eyes now look at the other things….." Ryoma said in a falling down tone.

Candice now understands what Ryoma is trying to say.

"….."

"….."

"…."

No one of the two is speaking now they only watch each other and feel what do the person in front of them will might going to say but only breeze of the wind can be hear. No one of the two try to speak. Suddenly a sound of leaves can be heard. The sound gets nearer at them. They look at the plant near at them. It looks like something will come out from it. Candice realizes that numbers of people in the park are growing maybe because it is Saturday so everyone wanted to come early at the park to find a perfect place for them to prepare their picnics. Candice decides to grab the hand of Ryoma and bring him to a safe place for him to rest.

"Hey, let go of me! Why are you dragging me? Where are we going?." A surprise Ryoma said.

"Just follow me I know what you want." Candice looks back at Ryoma. "You are just here because you want to spend this day as a normal person. I know you are really tired working everyday. Even me I experience being tired about working, the pressure we feel at work are very tiring. Just follow me. " Candice said to Ryoma smilingly.

Ryoma can't say anything. He was surprise at what the girl in front of him is acting but he was sure that the girl in front of him is not a bad person. Ryoma smile a little at how the girl in front of him smiles and reacts. Then, the girl continues to drag him to where the place she wanted to go.

"Just trust me. I will bring you to the place where you might love to go." Candice said to Ryoma. Candice is now helping Ryoma it looks like she almost forgets what happened to her this morning. She is just walking fast but avoiding bumping and noticing by peoples around her.

"Ah….. Yes…. I will trust you." Ryoma said as he holds his hood to avoid falling it. Ryoma lowers his head to avoid the stares of the people around him. He is afraid that they might notices him.

They are now in front of a bus and now the two of them take a ride to the bus in front of them. They seat at the center part of the bus.

"Oh, my god!." Candice burst out.

"What it is?." Ryoma said trying to look at the window.

"I remember…." Candice said in low tone said.

" Huh? Is there a problem?. Do people noticed me already?." Ryoma asked.

"No, I just remember that my bag got snatch and I don't have money.." Candice said to Ryoma blushingly.

"Ok, I will be the one to pay for our tickets. Don't worry." Then Ryoma give money to Candice.

"Ah, sorry." Candice said to Ryoma apologizingly.

"It's alright; I think your kind to help me to wander around the town." Ryoma said to the girl in front of him. "By the way what is your name? You drag me along with you but you didn't tell what you're name is. So can you tell me now your name?." Ryoma said as he looks at me.

"My name is Candice Altea, nice to meet you. Sorry if I drag you here. I feel like I must help you because you look sad and depressed and it worries me. " Candice said to Ryoma.

"So, I will call you Candice from now on. So that is the reason why are you doing this. Don't worry about me I am fine I have just many things that are running in my head and it stress me." Ryoma said as he sighs.

"Oh, I remember there is someone that you are waiting in the park right?." Candice said.

"Yes, there is. But he just texted me now that he can't go." Ryoma said.

"Why? You needed him but he didn't go? You said that he is your assistant. " Candice said.

"Yes, he is. He said that he likes to have a day off every Saturday and Sunday so eventually he will not come. I asked him if he can accompany me touring the park but he said he can't." Ryoma said.

"Hmmm…" Candice nods.

The bus stops, it only consists almost 10 minutes of ride. Then they find themselves in front of a high stairs and trees surrounding it.

"Is this the place where you like to bring me?." Ryoma asked to Candice.

**~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~**

**Author's Note:** This is my fanfic that Ryoma is the leading actor. How is it? Is it good or bad?,

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The Decision**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. I just own this plot I made.

Candice and Ryoma are starting to climb the stairs.

"Yes, it is." Candice responds.

"But it looks like we are in the forest?." Ryoma said.

"When we arrived there you will see." Candice happily responds.

After walking they at last arrived at what place do Candice is saying.

"Here we are look at the place around you!." Candice said with a wide grin.

Ryoma's eyes widened at what he saw. He saw the majestic beauty of the nature around him. They are now standing near at the edge of the cliff. In the spot where they are standing they can see the whole town that is surrounded by trees. He also notices that around them many colorful flowers are growing and waving as the wind blows at them.

"Do you like it?." Candice asked to Ryoma worriedly. "You didn't speak?"

"Yes, Yes I like it!." Ryoma said.

"I spend my day here everytime that I do not have work. The surroundings here are beautiful. You can sleep whole day without anyone bothering you and take note it is free." Candice said as she lay down to the ground.

"Thank you for letting me see it. It's been a long time since I experience it." Ryoma said as he seats beside Candice.

"Huh, what?" Candice said.

"The last time I experience looking at a beautiful and refreshing place like this is when I am in Junior High. In that time I am still a student and I am not an actor." Ryoma said.

"Oh….., Can I ask you a favor?." Candice said as she sits.

"Hmmm, what is it?." Ryoma asked.

"Please, do not tell to anyone this place. Let's make it a secret." Candice said.

"Why?." Ryoma said.

"If many people were going to visit here this place might be destroy so to prevent it you must secret this place. It is my favorite place so we must not let anybody to know it." Candice said.

"Ok?." Ryoma said.

"It is already 1pm I must go home now. I have something to do. Ahhmm, what are you doing every Saturday and Sunday?." Ryoma said facing Candice.

"I do not do anything I just sleep. Why?." Candice innocently asked.

"Well, can you be my assistant every Saturday and Sunday? Do not worry I will pay you high." Ryoma arrogantly offers to Candice.

"Huh?." Candice is very surprise.

"Can you? I do not have assistant every Saturday but sometimes I am needed to work even if it is weekends so I need another assistant. You can earn big by just making part time job as my assistant. Will you be my assistant?." Ryoma said as he took a card from his pocket. "Whatever your decision is, just contact me and do not tell to anybody that you know me and I will also secret this place. Bye." Ryoma said as he walks.

Candice is just standing in her spot looking at the numbers written in a beautiful card designed by a red rose as a symbol of Ryoma Echizen. She is aware that rose designs are the crest of Ryoma Echizen. She knows the he uses it since he entered showbiz. The fan clubs of him also uses the rose designs to let other people know that they are fans of Ryoma Echizen.

After her encounter this day to Ryoma she straight goes home. She is analyzing if what will she going to say to Ryoma. Will she accept the offer of Ryoma or not?. While thinking about it she can't stop herself to think the face of Ryoma. Her heart beats fast everytime she remembers her meeting to Ryoma this morning.

"_What are you doing Candice? You can't fall in love to a person that you only meet this morning even though he's cute, you can't, and you really can't. "___She slaps her cheeks at what she is thinking. She groans and blushes. _"But it is really true that I needed more income because of what happened this morning I do not have any money left and I must budget my money from my piggy bank to feed myself. I can get my wage in the company I am working only once in a month. But If I will be going to work to Ryoma every Saturdays and Sundays maybe that could help to my problem." _

"_He must not be thrifty because he is rich and I think he is kind to his employees. Ahmm, alright I will be going to call him."_ Candice said to herself then she picks her phone and dialed the numbers written in the card. She waited the other line to answer the call. She heard rings, one, two, three rings and the other line answered.

"Hello" The receiver of the call answers.

"Hello" he repeats.

Candice was very tense she can't speak.

"Are you from some sales company? I am busy I don't need any thing that you are selling. If I need something then I will be the one to call you, so stop bothering me!." The annoyed voice from the other line said.

Candice started to speak.

"Ah, no. I am not from a sales company. Ahmm, can I talk to Mr. Ryoma Echizen?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I am Ryoma Echizen speaking. Who's this?" Ryoma said.

"Do you remember me? I am the one you meet this morning at the park. Remember?." Candice said.

"Oh, you are Candice. Right, I remember you. Had you decide?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Ah, yes I decide to accept your offer." Candice shyly said.

"Really?, then go to my place to tell you what are you going to do and to negotiate about the wage you want. I will send you the address where are you going. I will wait you tomorrow at 9am." Ryoma said.

"Alright, thanks" Candice said.

"Bye" Ryoma said.

Before Candice say bye the line already ends. "Bye" she just whispers to no one particular.

"Tomorrow will be a busy day. I will be going to meet my new boss 'The Prince' of showbiz and teenagers." Candice said to herself.

Candice sleep early so she have energy tomorrow before she falls in the world of dreams she whispered _"I wish being assistant to Ryoma won't bring me problems. I wish luck."_

That night the stars shone brightly and the moon was very beautiful.

**~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~**

Reviews are accepted. ^_^ -_- ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Contract and Mysteries**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. I just own this plot I made.

It is now Sunday, today Candice woke up early to prepare for the meeting of her to Ryoma her newemployer. This morning she prepares fried eggs and rice, toast and coffee. At exactly 7am she is in the train station waiting for the train that she will be going to ride. The train at last arrive she rides on the train for almost 1 and half hours. She will now be riding at a bus to find the destination that Ryoma gives to her.

The bus stops at a huge gate that has a sign of Echizen's Residence at the left side of the wall. It is exactly 9am when she arrives in there. She pressed the doorbell twice then an old man who looks like to be a butler of the house greets her.

"Good morning Ma'am, I think you are the person that my master is waiting. Come in.." He said as he gesturing her to enter the gates.

"Thank you". Candice said as she enters in the ground of the residence of Echizen's. The road they are walking are surrounded by trees.

"My name is Michael; I am the butler of this residence. I heard that you will be the new personal assistant of Master Ryoma. I am glad with one look at you I can say that you are kind." Michael said with a smile.

"Well, ahmm, thank you. I hope Master Ryoma and I will be going to work well." She said politely.

"Of course you do. As a matter fact my master is very kind to his workers either in the house or in his work." Michael said.

"That's good." Candice said.

"I wish you can lead my master to be happy again. He is very lonely even though he tries to hides it to the other people. The smile he always make is fake only the people that are close to him notices it." Michael said sadly.

"What do you mean?." She asked confusedly.

"You will definitely know someday." Michael said as he smiles back to her.

At last they arrive at the front door of the house. The house of Ryoma can be describe as huge, the door is huge and the designs of the house are very detailed. It couldn't be called a house it must be called mansion, which really fits it.

The butler led her to an empty room. Candice seated at a comfortable chair. Suddenly the door at the left side of the room opened it reveals that it is Ryoma.

"Good morning." Ryoma said.

"Good morning." Candice stands up.

"I am glad you came." Roma smiled as he seated at the chair in front of Candice.

"I've decided to accept your offer you are right that I needed extra income because of what happened to me yesterday." Candice said.

"You will be my personal assistant every Saturdays and Sunday from now on. But most of it might only be every Saturday because sometimes I do not have any works every Sunday. You will accompany me in my work if I have some shots. About your wage I will triple the wage you receive in your everyday work. Your work will start now. I have some shots at 1pm you can rest here in my house till 1pm and all your need just say it to me and I will give it to you. Don't worry about the food it is free and you can dress whatever you want but do not wear dress that are very intimidating it is for your own sake. In my work there are lots of men so to prevent them to harass you do not wear anything that can lead them to do it. "Ryoma said.

"Ok, I understand. But what time I must be here every Saturdays and Sundays if you have work?." Candice said.

"Ahmmm, at least if you can arrive here at 8am. My work does not have a fixed time so it is good if you arrived here early". Ryoma said to Candice.

Candice is very fascinated to Ryoma she looks to Ryoma she is studying the look of him. She describes him as he is more handsome and cute than yesterday when he is wearing a hood. Today Ryoma wears color cream long sleeves and black pants. His bangs is almost hides his eyes. The lips of him are naturally color pink and his cheeks don't have any blemishes. Candice thought: _"Oh, he is prettier than me?"_ Candice gawking at Ryoma stops when Ryoma snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, are you alright?." Ryoma said his eyebrows curve.

"Ah.. oh… don't worry I am alright. I am just fascinated at how you look." Candice suddenly said without thinking. Because of that Ryoma smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, really. Remember this; you can't fall in love with me even though you want. We will stay be friends but not lover for the sake of our work understand?." Ryoma said smirking to Candice.

"Of course I know, and I will definitely won't be fall in love with you never!." Candice said pouting.

"Then, good." Ryoma said.

"From now on we must treat each other as friend to make our work well. I am really tired about my work." Ryoma said.

"Then why won't you stop?." Candice questioned as she sips her tea.

"Well maybe because there will be fans that will be lonely if I will do that and if I will be going to stop I don't have anything to do because this is the only thing that I know." Ryoma said hands behind the head.

"Hmmm….," Candice said.

"Your quest room is beautiful." Candice added.

"Thank you but it is not my quest room it is also a part of my own room I just stayed here if I do not have anything to do outside I feel more comfortable in here than in any other room and parts of this house." Ryoma said.

"What? But it is very huge I thought it is the guest room?." Candice shocked said.

"NO"

"Ehhh?"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yeah, now you can tour around the house come back at 12 noon so we can eat lunch. I will stay in my room to sleep." Ryoma said with a yawn.

"Ok" Candice said as she exited door. Outside of the door the old man Michael the butler is waiting.

"So how was it?." The butler asked.

"I think you are right he is kind." Candice smiled at him.

"But beware to his mood swings." The butler smiled.

"What do you mean?."

"Nothing"

"Hey, that is not fair you must tell me." She said pouting.

"You will know". Michael the butler said smilingly.

"Hmmm, someday I will really know what kind of person Ryoma behind the curtain of fame. Hehehe.." Candice said to Michael.

The butler led Candice to the coffee table behind the mansion. There is a garden full of flowers that surrounds the coffee table. There is umbrella above the table to prevent sunrays that can reach to the skin of the person whoever is resting in the garden. There are lots of flowers that grow in the garden there are color pink, white, yellow and red.

"_Wow, they are really rich. I think all of the things they are needed are in this house. Whoaa, someday I like to have liked this someday. I want also a mansion that has a very beautiful garden and a small pond that have kois that are living and swimming in the pond. I like also to have garden filled with different flowers like this. Yeah, flowers I do love them."_ Candice

While Candice is floating in her own imagination she noticed that about meters from her position there is a bridge. She decides to step towards the bridge. Under the bridge where she is now standing she looks down and she notice that there are things that are moving in the water.

"Whoooa, they really do have a fish pond!." Candice exclaimed to herself.

"_But why do the butler of him told to me that he is really sad?. Also when we talk yesterday he sounds lonely and looking for something but he has all the good things in the world. He is famous and rich. He has looks that girls cry for and boys that envied for. He also have beautiful and peaceful home not unlike me we are really opposite in terms of everything we owned either in physical or financial. I admire him… no I envied him…."_ Candice said while watching the fishes that are swimming in the pond. Her happy eyes changes to a sad smile.

"_I envied him because there are lots of people that admired and look up at him, he has everything even though if he will not work he has money, he can pay for anything, he has many servants in his house… he is very opposite than me. Me, I needed to work hard, my family is not rich that is why I decide to take a journey to other country to find my luck. And most of all there are no one who admires me, some people thinks that I am weird and uninteresting person."_

"_I do admire him….."_

"_I want to be like him….." _

Candice said. HHH er eyes are teary eyed but she tries to avoid to cry she do not like to cry. She just remembers what kind of life she has.

"Ok, I will do my best I will help him with all I can do. Alright I will work hard and become a good friend with him. Great!." Candice shouts.

In the second floor of the mansion there is a shadow that is watching Candice.

**~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~**

**Author's Note:** Hope that if anyone reads this story please continue to make reviews and follow it every chapters. Thanks…

And also follow my other story.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Ryoma's Workplace**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. I just own this plot I made.

After eating lunch we take a ride going to the location of the photo shoot of Ryoma. While riding at the car the persons that are inside the car are all silent. Candice is just watching the surrounding that they are passed by, the driver is of course driving the car, and he didn't say anything he is just looking at the direction where they are going. Candice looked at the man besides her. There she sees Ryoma who is closed his eyes. _"He must be sleeping"_ Candice thought.

"_He has a very lovely face. His skin was pale maybe because of his lack of sun light in his body. But he is very fit. I wonder where we are going?." _Candice thinks silently.

"Your work was to accompany me in everywhere I go. You also needed to carry my things in the set and also make my schedule every Saturday and Sunday. I will let Sachico teaches you what to do if you didn't know what to do. Alright?." Ryoma suddenly speaks while still his eyes closed.

"U-uhmm." Candice just nods her head.

The ride has taken long hours of ride. According to the driver they are going to the province where there is an ancestral house.

"_So that is it!. We will go to a rest house."_ Candice said to herself. To break the silent she tried to make a conversation with Ryoma.

"Ah, Ryoma?." Candice said but Ryoma doesn't respond.

"Ryoma?" she repeats.

"What is it?." Ryoma said. He opens his eyes then looked at Candice.

"Ah, I was just thinking if you will going to take a jog at the park next week?." Candice said.

"Maybe… if I have a time. Why did you asked?." Ryoma boringly respond to Candice.

"Uhmm, I just heard that there is a store that became famous because of their delicious pastries that they sell at their store. I tried also to taste it then I believe they are really baked delicious pastries. It is located near at the park so why don't you try?." Candice said.

"Is that the one that has an old lady proprietress?." Ryoma said.

"Yes, it is." Candice happily said. "So you knew also the store that I am saying?."

"Yes, I knew it." Ryoma said.

"Wow great!. I am with my friends when I first visited that shop. My friends knew that I really love to eat breads then they bring me to that store. Sometimes we treat each other as a bonding time. I really missed that time." Candice said. "You, who are the person with you when you go to that store?." She added.

Ryoma puts his fingers in his chin then he said "I am with….." he paused for a moment then he continues what he is saying. "with Sakura…" after saying the word Sakura he looked away pointing to the window.

"Who is Sakura? Is she is your friend?." Candice continuously asking questions. "Is she beautiful?."

"She is my friend. My childhood friend and the most beautiful girl I've seen in my whole life." Ryoma said. His bangs are covering his eyes.

"_Sakura?. Is she is in the showbiz?. I didn't hear that name before? _.". _Candice said to herself.

"Is she your girlfriend?." Candice said.

"Will you stop asking questions? Is it not a part of your work!." Ryoma said.

Candice was surprise at how Ryoma responds to her. Suddenly Ryoma opened the door and goes out. The driver opens the door that is in the side of Candice. She didn't even notices that they arrived at the location where they are heading.

"Don't worry he is just like that in terms of talking about that Sakura." The driver whispered to Candice while still holding the door of the car. "He is just didn't know how to express his feeling in terms of talking about Sakura. He must just be still sad." The driver smiled at Candice.

The driver looks kind. He is an old man about an age of forty plus. He has some silver locks in his hair. He is wearing a black suit that must be the uniform of the driver. Candice just smiled also to him.

"I understand but he must not shout me like that then he goes away and left me here. Does he forget that I am his new employee?. _" Candice said while pouting.

Because of her reaction the driver laughs. "It might be mood " The driver jokes.

"Yes, it is like what Mr. Michael said." Candice nods.

Suddenly Ryoma looked back then said. "Hey, Candice can you hurry? I am late for the call time."

"I'm coming!." She said while running to the direction of Ryoma. "Bye, Mr. Driver." She said as she waves her hands to the driver.

"Good luck!." The Driver said.

When they arrive inside the ancestral house Candice was fascinated at what she sees. This is the first time that she saw an old Japanese house. There are lots of people who are making props at the different parts of the house that will be going to use in the photo shoots. They all seemed so busy about their own work. Suddenly there is a girl who jump to Ryoma and hugs him.

"Will you stop it? You are not a kid nor a dog that jumps to the person in front of it!. Go away!." Ryoma said while pushing away the lady in front of him that is still hugging him. Candice is surprise at what she saw.

"Oh, don't say that. Don't you missed me?. Do I am not your friend?." The girl said while making a puppy eyes.

"We only didn't see each other yesterday. So I do not miss you! Never!." Ryoma said while releasing the clutch of the girl in front of him.

"Oh, is she the girl that you said to me?." The girl said while going to Candice. "I am Sachico. I am the designer of the dresses that Ryoma wears in his photo shoots. I am also the props designer of this place. Nice to meet you." Sachico forwards her hands for a handshake.

Candice grabs her hands and shakes it. "My name is Candice. Nice to meet you." She smiled to her.

Sachico hugs Candice. "Wow, you're a foreigner and you look good. Ryoma must pay you high for your salary." Sachico grins.

"If she will work hard then I will pay great to her." Ryoma said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up monkey! I am not talking to you!." Sachico said to Ryoma then she throws a pillow that smash in the face of Ryoma.

"Who are you calling monkey? You monkey?." Ryoma said. "And don't throw anything to your model!."

The two still continue their fight of glaring to each other. Candice is just dumbfounded at what is happening. Then a man holds her right shoulder and said: "Don't be afraid is it just a part of their relationship as friends. They fight everytime and yet they are very close friends. Just call me Nishi. I am the photographer and sometimes the director of Ryoma in his works." Nishi smiled to Candice.

Candice faces Nishi. "Mr. Nishi nice to meet you. I am Candice Altea." Candice nods to him.

"I knew it. Ryoma said that he have a replacement to his old assistant that wants to have a vacation and time for his self. And just call me Nishi." He said to Candice.

"Okay." Candice said.

"Hey, will you two stop glaring at each other. Ryoma change your outfit the photo shoot will begin anytime soon. And Sachico continue your works. Please finish all your works before we used the place. And Candice just follows what do Ryoma and Sachico will be going to ask to you." Nishi commands all of them. The three all nods.

"Hey, Candice come with me." Sachico drags Candice.

"Where are we going?." Candice said to Sachico.

"We will help Ryoma to his dress." Sachico knocks to a door. "Hoi, Ryoma we will enter the room." Then Sachico kicks the door in front of her.

"What are you doing Sachico?." Candice asked her.

When the door opens it reveals that Ryoma is changing. He does not wear anything in his upper part of the body. He is only wearing his pants.

"Why are you kicking the door? What if you destroy the door?." Ryoma said.

"We will now going to choose the dresses that you will be going to wear." Sachico grins.

"Alright. But let it hurry. I feel cold." Ryoma said.

"Uhmm, sorry if we enter in the room without your permission. I am very sorry." Candice apologized to Ryoma.

"It is alright. It always happened to me." Ryoma sighed.

"Huh?." Candice said.

"She always does that." Ryoma said his finger pointing to Sachico. Sachico just reply it with a grin.

"Candice now help me to choose what shirts does Ryoma will going to wear." Sachico said.

"Okay but is it alright if we enter to Ryoma's dressing room with him looking like that?." Candice whispered to Sachico.

"Don't worry it is alright. We are actually lucky that we can see a half nude monkey in disguise." Sachico wider her grins.

"Hey, I heard that!." Ryoma said.

"Huh?." Candice said.

"Actually I am the one who will decide what is he will wear because I am his designer. And we are now friends so do not be psychologically affected by the looks of him." She said to Candice.

"What do you think to this suit? It looks good to him. Does it?" She added.

"Yeah, It is." Candice said.

Sachico give the suit to Ryoma for him to wear it. When he is already wearing it Sachico starts to put make up to Ryoma. _"She is great she makes Ryoma cooler."_ Candice thought.

Ryoma now is starting his first photo shoot for the suit. It is combination of color black and red suit. The photo shoots first sets at the garden of the mansion. "All the posed that Ryoma makes is great he is so professional" Candice thought again.

"Candice, come here." Sachico waves her hand.

Candice approach to Sachico. "What is it Sachico?."

"Now I will let you choose the perfect Kimono that Ryoma will going to use in his shoots inside the house. You must learn this works because you will be going to do this in your own someday." Sachico said.

"What? But aren't you the one who is doing the looks of Ryoma?." Candice asked.

"But you are his assistant so you will also going to do this because I have lots of works. For now just practice to choose a perfect kimono for Ryoma. He will need that for the shoot at the room that has a Japanese land lord theme/ old Japanese house theme." Sachico smiled.

"Okay." Candice said.

Candice now is in front of the many dresses that are hang in the room there are lots of kimono in the room together with the other designs of the dress. The entire kimono looks very nice. They are all well made. So Candice take a hard time of choosing a dress but then she ended to a yellow kimono embroidered with a gold designs. The inside kimono will be a plain kimono with color pink and the socks are also pink. But when Ryoma wears it, it made a great look to Ryoma. Ryoma looks innocent to that kimono. Ryoma was being picture shoots with a pose that has a red rose with him. The entire pose looks nice.

After a long hours of photo shoots and almost about 20 plus changing of dresses finally the photo shoots has ended. They crew are now packing up preparing to go home. All the crews are tired.

"I am tired. I do not know that this hard making a pictures for the magazines." Candice sighs.

"Hey, why don't we eat together? Let's go to the barbeque restaurant?." Sachico happily suggested.

**Author's Note:** **I can't believe that I made two kinds Chapter four but I decided that this second I made is greater so this one is I decided to upload. I know I am a lazy writer because I make my stories continue after almost a month sometimes….. (I am just busy at using facebook \\(_)/ ) Hehehe. **

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. I just own this plot I made.

The sunrays reach my face when I woke maybe that causes me to wake up. When my eyes roamed at the ceiling I noticed that I am in my apartment. How do I came back here?. That is the first thought that crossed in my mind. I remembered that last night I am in the restaurant together with Ryoma. His friends are all nice especially Sachico she always talks with me. I also think that she is pretty and nice. But how could I get back to my room?.

**~~~~LAST NIGHT~~~~**

As I remember this is what happened last night.

We eat at the restaurant, Mr. Nishi care off all expenses we made. He said it's his treat. All of us are eating some are drinking alcohol but I don't try at first to drink also. The reason is I do not really drink any alcoholic drinks. Because I do not like the smell of alcohol but Sachico will not leave me if I do not drink even a little I said to her. "Sorry Sachico but I do not drink!."

"No, at least drink. It could make you happy and it releases your stress in work. Ryoma said that your work under him is only limited to every Saturday and Sunday so tomorrow you will have your work to the company you are working under with. Every day working is tiring you know that so try to forget it by drinking at least one glass, okay?." Sachico said with a puppy eyes. Yeah, I guess Sachico is really great at using her puppy look. On the other part of the table I noticed that Ryoma and Mr. Nishi are also drinking. I never thought that Ryoma could drink alcohol. Even drinking he looks handsome. Sachico noticed me so she talks with me.

"Hey, where are you looking?." She also looks at where direction I am looking. "Oh, you are looking at Ryoma?." O_O

"A-ah yes, I never thought that he is a good drinker?." Candice said. ^_^'

"Well he just started drinking when Sakura was gone." Sachico said.

"Gone?. Where did she go?." Candice said.

"Do you want to know what happened to her?." Sachico said. She smiled and then she held the hand of Candice. "Let's go outside so that Ryoma couldn't hear us."

When we reach our destination Sachico and I seats at the chairs. I notice that Sachico brings with her a bottle of champagne and she started again to drink.

After a moment she started to talk.

"Ryoma and I are childhood friend together with Sakura. As I remember I only meet Ryoma because of Sakura. Sakura was the first one to know Ryoma. Sakura said that they meet because their fathers are business partners and since then Candice and Ryoma becomes friend. Three of us are classmates since kindergarten. But on the third grade of our elementary my father said that I will be studying abroad. So I left them here. I only came back when we are in High School. I think I am in third year at that year." Sachico said.

"What happened next?." Candice asked.

"Well, when I came back I was very surprised to hear that Ryoma and my best friend are dating!. At first I get mad at Ryoma because he stole my friend." Sachico now started to cry at this part. Candice is trying to stop her. Then suddenly Sachico stops and said "But after that I permitted that ."

"What?." Candice sweatdropped. _"Sachico smiles creepily."_

"Because I saw that two are really enjoying each other. I saw that Sakura is happy with Ryoma and vice-versa. Even though Ryoma has work between his studies he has still dedicated time to be with Sakura. They are always seeing each other. They do look a good pair. They always talks in the phone. Everyone who can see them will definitely say that they are really sweet." Sachico suddenly changes her emotion she becomes sad. "But Sakura got sick. A severe illness got her. And after a year she died. Since then Ryoma is always sad. I know he really loves Sakura and since then there are only few moments that he smiles from the bottom of his heart. Ever since that Sakura died Ryoma didn't date a girl or fell in love with other girl. He always frowns and looks like a stone. He doesn't go outside his house he just stayed at his home grounds and to his workplace." Sachico drinks again at the bottle of champagne.

"So that is the reason why his eyes look sad. His girlfriend died….." Candice sounded sad.

"Yes, she died. But I think Ryoma's world will going to change now." Sachico said.

"How?." Cancice asked.

"It is because of you!." Sachico happily said.

"_This girl in front of me changes her emotions so fast?."_ Candice thought. "Why me?." She said.

"Because… I don't know." Sachico said.

"What?" Candice sweat dropped.

"I know you can help Ryoma." Sachico holds both hands of Candice. "Ryoma must not suffer at his sadness. It is not his fault that Sakura died. So please, help him to go back to his own world. And save him from his world of suffering."

"But why me?" Candice asked."I only recently meet him."

"Well, because there are lots of girls that tried to fall inlove that idiot Ryoma to them but they all failed. But you are different. I have feeling that you could help Ryoma even if you will not become Ryoma's girlfriend someday but at least just help him." Sachico said. "You are really different from those girls because you have an attitude that could wake up in Ryoma's nightmare. So help him. I know it is hard for him that Sakura died and left us but he must accept that he needs to step forward and face a new future. We, his friends do not like to see him that everyday he looks like a stone that still wait Sakura to return. We are all care for him." Sachico added.

"But I am not close to Ryoma. I am afraid I couldn't do what you want. Another reason is I am not a good speaker." Candice said.

"Slowly but surely as time pass by I am sure you and Ryoma will be close and then at least say to him that he must forget Sakura for his own sake. Tell that to him someday. He didn't listen to us when we said that but I guess he will listen at you." Sachico smiled to Candice.

Candice stayed silent then Sachico continued to talk.

"You know we are really surprised when we heard that he found a girl that toured him to the town and he enjoys walking in our town with her and what we surprised most is when he said that he find a new assistant. And that is you whom he found. The fact the you are a girl is the factor that surprises us." Sachico said.

"Let's go back inside maybe they are looking for us now." Sachico again holds the hands of Candice she pulled her to go inside the restaurant where they left Ryoma and Mr. Nishi.

**BACK TO NORMAL STORY**

"Then that is what happened last night. Sachico surely drinks a lot and she also asked me to drink. I can't say no because she is so stubborn she really gives me drinks. Now my head hurts." Candice said.

Suddenly her cell phone beeps and she looks at it.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted. "52 messages! My boss is surely very mad at me!." When she looks at the clock that is beside her the clock reads 10:00 am. "WHAAAAA! My boss will going to kill me. My gosh I am late!."

With that she hurried to take a bath and change her clothes and go to the nearest bus stop. She presses the button of her cell phone to call her boss.

"Hello Boss. Sorry if I am late I wake up late this morning. I promise that it will never happened again next time so please do not fire me boss?." Candice said to her phone.

The other line said. "Oh, well. What could I say?." The other line said.

"Ehhhh?" Candice said.

"It doesn't matter to me even if you are late or whatever but…" Before the other line finishes what he is saying Candice speaks again.

"Oh, boss sorry again, Please, please do not fired me. I promise I will make overtime and make my job better than at the past. I know I have lots of work to do but I go the office late again. Sorry about that boss." Candice sounded really afraid to be fire at her work.

"A-ah w-ell that is good but I said I do not care because…." The other line said. But again Candice started to whine again.

"Hey, Candice! Listen to me!." The other line said with an angry tone to stop Candice in her whining and make it listen to him.

"Alright." Candice now stops her whining and stays herself to stand straight.

"What I am trying to say is." The speaker of the other line paused for a moment. "Candice, ..Boss!. You are wrong dialed this is Ryoma!. I guess you are still sleepy to make a wrong call to me."

Candice thinks for a moment, she blinks and then she looks at her cell phone and the name that is written at her cell phone is **Ryoma**. It means she really made a wrong dial at her phone. "EHHHHHH!" Candice shouted. The people that are also riding at the bus that she is riding were surprised and looked at her. On the other line Ryoma almost lost his eardrum because of how loud Candice shouts. Ryoma said. "Ouch, you shouted loud."

"Well, sorry Ryoma. Sorry for disturbing you. I do not really meant !" Candice tried to hide her embarrassment to Ryoma by laughing.

"A-ah, well I will put it down. Uhmm, good luck to your work today." Ryoma said. With that he holds down his phone. "She made a mistake at calling me?." Ryoma smirk. "I wonder how she will solve her problem today. She is really troublesome." He sigh.

"Oh, I am really embarrassed at Ryoma. What face will I will show to him next time that when we see each other?. We only recently meet then I do that to him. Maybe now he really thinks that I am weird." Candice said.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Candice shouted she already forgets that there are also other people riding together with her at the bus.

**Author's Note:** Next time I will try to put an interview of Ryoma in the upcoming chapters. Well then Bye, Nya!

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**It's Saturday Again**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. I just own this plot I made.

Today it is 9 pm, it is time to sleep. Candice sighed she remembers what happened to her this week. She recalls that Monday to Friday her work is full of tardiness and ruining things. Thank God her boss is generous to not fire her at her work. When it is Monday she goes to her work late of 3 hours and 30 minutes. Her boss was really mad at her. In this past Tuesday she spilled out her coffee at her table so the papers and report that she made was ruined and she must repeat again all of her paper works. In Wednesday to Thursday and up to Friday she do the repeating of her works that has been spilled by coffee in Tuesday and at the same time she must file, encode and sort the folders in her office. It is her work that she applied so even though she is really tired of her work she must not give up. That is what she thinks to forget how her body aches at working.

"I must not give up. I need to earn money. Living just with your own is really hard but I must overcome this because I chose this path. I chose to journey all by myself. I will prove to my relatives someday that I made my dream come true and I will become rich and all the people that belittle me will eat all of the words that they said to me." She smirked.

"Tomorrow I will go to Ryoma. Hmmm, I wonder what I will be going to do tomorrow." Candice closed her eyes. But then she remembers something. Something that makes her heart pumps very fast. Then suddenly she opens her eyes. "Oh my gosh! What will I do tomorrow? I remember what happened last Monday. I made a wrong call at him. I wish he already forgotten it. I am nervous…" Then she just closed again her eyes then tried to sleep.

**~~~SATURDAY ARRIVES~~~**

Candice makes sure that she will wake up early today so that she can come at the house of Ryoma early too. She didn't want that even her second boss will scold her for being late.

When she arrived in front of the big gate of the mansion of Ryoma she noticed that there are lots of girls that are standing in front of it. Some have banners that are saying 'RYOMA-SAMA we love you!', others are holding pictures of Ryoma and, the other do actually have gifts for Ryoma. While Mr. Michael the butler is gathering the gifts and flowers, the other maids and even the driver of Ryoma are trying to avoid the fans that are gathering in front of Ryoma's house to come closer to the mansion. And as Candice sees it the numbers of screaming girls grew bigger and bigger. When Mr. Michael saw Candice he waves a hand at her signaling to come.

When Candice saw it she follows Mr. Michael. She stood in front of the butler.

"Ms. Candice here is the key of Master Ryoma's room." Then he gave the key to Candice. "Ms. Candice if you can do. Please wake up the Master now because he needs to eat breakfast and he needed to go to his work. I need to gather all the gifts of his fans and to entertain them to a void their rage. Now go straight to his room and wake him. It is up to you to how to wake up him." The old butler gives a smile to Candice.

"Alright I will do it." Candice said. _"I guess being an idol is really hard. But is it harder for his employees, I guess?." C_andice thought.

When she arrived at the room of Ryoma she knocks at the door. But no one answered, and then she remembers that she holds the spare keys that the butler gave to her. She unlocked the door using that key. She noticed that the room of Ryoma was really huge. "Why it looks like it become bigger than the last time I entered in here?." She said. Then she goes straight to the bed of Ryoma.

"Ryoma wake up" she whispered to Ryoma. But Ryoma doesn't wake up.

"Ryoma it's already morning so please wake up, Mr. Michael said that I should wake up you." She repeats. But again Ryoma doesn't move even a little. "How come that he is like this when he is sleeping? Do he don't hear me?." She said to herself. An angry mark appears in her head after she tried to wake up Ryoma for the fifth time.

She decided to shout. "RYOMA PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU ARE LATE TO YOUR WORK!"

With that Ryoma was surprised. He accidentally falls from his bed to the floor. He falls with a loud 'Bam'.

"O-ouch!. What are you doing Candice?. It is still early and why are you here? How can you enter in my room? And why are you shouting?." Ryoma said when he noticed that Candice is standing in front of him.

When Candice saw how Ryoma falls at his bed she can't stop laughing. Seeing Ryoma in such innocent state was unbelievable especially Ryoma is a famous actor/model in the country.

"Hehehe, I am here because Mr. Michael said that I must wake you up because you are late to your work. Hahaha! And he gave me the spare keys to your room that's why I could enter here." Candice said to Ryoma while trying to stop her laughing.

"Well Candice you can stop laughing now. I am already awake!." Ryoma was annoyed at how Candice still laughing at him. He is actually blushing when he said the words that he said. That's why Candice still can't refuse to stop her laughing.

"Hahaha! I am sure when somebody saw what happens to you I am sure they will also laugh." Candice said.

"I can believe I saw the famous Ryoma falling from his bed." Candice added.

"Will you stop that? I am also human I am not perfect so it is not impossible if that happens to me." Ryoma said to Candice but unfortunately Candice is not listening. "Oi!, Listen to me will you stop laughing!"

"Ah, Eh? Sorry about that." Candice said to Ryoma.

"Here" Ryoma said while giving Candice a blue notebook. "In that book written my schedule and what are the things that we need to do."

Candice accepted the notebook. "Trust me I won't lose this. Whoa!, today is the autograph signing of the magazines that you posed last week? But that was fast?." Candice looks up at Ryoma.

"Well the sponsors are great they do the process why it is very fast to finish. Can you wait me downstairs I will just prepare myself before we go to the location of the autograph signing." Ryoma said.

"Okay, I will just wait you downstairs." Candice takes a bow to Ryoma, and then she goes downstairs.

Candice waited to Ryoma in front of the main door of the mansion of Ryoma. She sits at the stair. "I wonder how do the magazine that he covered looks like?". Candice sighed. "I am excited to see it."

**After 30 minutes:**

"_I don't know that boys are also slow when preparing themselves. Maybe he has some troubles at deciding which shirts, pants and shoes he will wear_." Candice said.

**After 40 minutes:**

Still there is no Ryoma.

"_Maybe he has some difficulty at choosing shoes?"_

**After 50 minutes:**

"_Maybe he can't decide which perfume he will use?"_

**After exactly one hour:**

"_Oh! What make that guy to become very slow at changing dress? I know he is a celebrity and he must be very good looking every time but he is very tiring to wait! He is slower than me in preparing. Gahhh!"_ Candice said again to herself.

Then she decided to go inside the mansion again. And when she opens the door the door pulled her. That is the reason why she falls at the floor. But she is not hurt. She wonders why?.

"Ouch!"

She heard a voice but it is not from her. "Where it came from?" She wonders.

"Get out! You are heavy. Ouch!." The voice said again.

"This smell is familiar?" Candice said to herself. Then she looked up. Then he saw that she is above of Ryoma. It means she falls to Ryoma instead of that floor. And when she realized how near was her face in the chest of Ryoma she blushed.

"What are you doing? I said wait me outside then why when I grab the doorknob you fall at me Candice?." Ryoma said. It means he is the owner of the voice that said 'Ouch'.

Candice pushed Ryoma. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It is an accident. " Candice said.

"You are accident prone, right?." Ryoma said while cleaning the dust at his pants.

"No, I am not." Candice said while still blushing. "You are really slow so I decided to take a look at you. So it is your fault!." She added.

"What?." Ryoma blinked.

"Let's go! We are late to our destination." Candice responded. Then she walks to the direction where the car is parked.

While Candice is walking away from Ryoma, Ryoma looks at her. _"Why it feels familiar? It feels familiar to what happened when she falls at me?." _Ryoma thought.

"_She is funny."_ Ryoma added.

**~~~In case of Candice~~**

"Why do I fell at him?. I wish he doesn't notice how I blushed in front of him." Candice thought.

"_But…. But he smells good. " _Candice smiled._ "I will forgive him for being slow because maybe that is the reason why he is very slow in preparing himself."_

Ryoma followed Candice. He doesn't know why he is smiling.

**Author's Note:** This story don't have anything related to the original Prince of Tennis. I just borrowed the name of Ryoma.

Reviews are accepted ^_^

Readers can make a review. ;-)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**The Magazine Interview**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. I just own this plot I made.

This is the interview of Ryoma written inside the magazines. Candice read one of the magazines of Ryoma. While Ryoma is making autograph to the other magazines and entertaining the fans that like to have a picture with him.

**NOTES: **The magazine of Ryoma has a picture cover of Ryoma that is wearing a black and white suit with a red necktie that has black stripes designs.

Question 1: If you say your personality in one word what is it?  
>Ryoma: I am stubborn.<p>

Question 2: What things you don't what to do?.

Ryoma: Wake up early.

("Question 1 and 2 his answer are true. He really doesn't like to wake up early like what happened this morning." Candice sweat dropped at reading the first question.)

Question 3: What do you wear when sleeping?  
>Ryoma: Pajama.<p>

("Oh yeah he is wearing pajama this morning?. I remember again how he fell from his bed." Candice tried to hide her laugh.

Ryoma noticed her. "Here she is again laughing again?" Ryoma sweat dropped. "Maybe she remembers again what happened this morning. I must do something for her to forget that." Ryoma whispered to himself.)

Question 4: What's always in your fridge?  
>Ryoma: Sports drinks. I need that because our work is tiring.<p>

Question 5: did you laugh really hard recently?

Ryoma: I laugh recently with a new friend that I meet this month. She's interesting.

("Who's that?." Candice said without noticing that he is the one that Ryoma is talking.)

Question 6: Shower Gel or soap?  
>Ryoma: Shower Gel<p>

Question 7: What type of underwear?  
>Ryoma: Trunks<p>

Question 8: Do you use perfume?  
>Ryoma: Yes, I use perfume and everybody says I smell good.<p>

("Yeah, he smells good." Candice thought then she blushed. "What do I am thinking?." She scratches her head.

Ryoma raised eyebrows.)

Question 9: Do you watch same dreams?  
>Ryoma: Not really, it's almost always different.<p>

Question 10: Do you return to your mail right away?  
>Ryoma: When I am done with what I am doing I will return them.<p>

Question 11: Who was your first love?

Ryoma: It's my old friend in kindergarten.

("That might be Sakura? He really loves her." Candice looked at Ryoma. "She's a lucky girl.")

Question 12: What would make you happy if you received it from a girl?  
>Ryoma: Anything from her will make me happy whatever it is.<p>

Question 13: What do you want your girlfriend must be?  
>Ryoma: She has to be smart.<p>

("Smart? Is he kind of man that will say to a girl that has crush on him idiot?." Candice commented.)

Question 14: Have you ever made a confession?

Ryoma: Yes at the past. It happened only once.

("Sakura again?.")

Question 15: Has someone ever confessed to you?

Ryoma: Everyday there is lot of it.

(Candice sweat dropped at what Ryoma answered to the question.)

Question 16: Who would pay for the costs of your date?

Ryoma: I will pay. I do not like that a girl will pay for my bills it is not my way.

Question 17: If your girlfriend was late, how many minutes would you wait?.

Ryoma: I will wait till she comes.

(In this part she looks again at the direction of Ryoma. "Will he wait forever for Sakura to comes back?.")

Question 18: What do you do with the photo of an ex-girlfriend?

Ryoma: I would keep it.

Question 19: What if your friend and you fell for the same girl?  
>Ryoma: I will fight for her.<p>

Question 20: When do you want to marry?

Ryoma: Someday if I find a girl that could make me fall for her.

("This answers question 17.")

Question 21: Where would you take your girlfriend on a date?

Ryoma: In a secret place where we could enjoy being together.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"I am surprised his answers where from the bottom of his heart. I knew it that he is a great person." Candice said.

"And I wonder how worst things do his fans would do just to make them positioned close to Ryoma?." She said as she looks at the raging fans of Ryoma. The fans are all over him while the guards are trying to avoid the fans to become close to Ryoma. Some fans are grabbing the shirt of Ryoma.

"I wish this day was over." Ryoma whispered.

**Author's Note:** This is the shortest chapter I made. It focuses only in the interview part of the magazine. I excerpt the idea of this interview to the interview of one of my favorite actor. He is the reason why I am inspired in doing this story. O_O

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


End file.
